Timeless
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: This time it was really over. The timeless was out of time, and the immortal were breathing their last breath. LnL2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So in my LnL2 fantasty world, Lucky and Maxie NEVER had an affair, but Lucky was addicted to drugs. And Lucky and Liz did become distant, and Liz DID sleep with Jason . But Jake does not exist as of _yet_ in this story. And just so know, since I am a little Lucky biased, he gets the house in this story, and Liz is the one who moves out. **

**Part 1 of 2**

"Lucky…" He peered up from his khaki clad legs, long enough to take in the familiarity of his ex-wife. "I'm sorry." He smiled, straining the underused muscles.

"I know." And he did, because they had talked about it numerous times, trying to fix their pathetic excuse of a relationship, or what was left of it. But it always ended the same, he was sorry, she was sorry, they forgave each other, but there was something about Liz being in the arms of the resident mobster he just couldn't forget. Knowing he had let her down that much…

It was just so much easier to let go. Because they would never be the same. There was no going back like all the other times. No day spent in bed, rememorizing each other's bodies after their time apart, though they truly had never forgotten. This time it was really over. The timeless was out of time, and the immortal were breathing their last breath.

Her small fingers fiddled with the duffel bag on her shoulder, and he wondered how such a small, frail woman could hold such a heavy thing. Then again, she had always been stronger than most thought. She even surprised him at times.

"Cameron is sleeping. He should be fine for the rest of the night." She stated. "I'll be by to pick him up in the morning."

He nodded. It was clear she wasn't quite ready to leave, but asking her to stay was out of the question. He had already spent hours begging her to forgive him. That was when he still believed they had chance, when she was still the same loving, faithful woman he knew, his Elizabeth, before she had ran to Jason.

One hand rested on the doorknob, with the other clenching the duffel bag, and Lucky knew before she even turned around, what she was going to do, and say.

"Lucky, I really am sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything now, and that you probably hate me. But I do love you, and I didn't mean to hurt you."

He frowned, not wanting to believe her, because that would mean he still cared, and he did. "I don't hate you." He assured her. "I could never hate you. I just…I don't know. Something just happened, one day I woke up and we weren't the same. You were distant, and we rarely made love. There was hardly any laughter, and we both seemed to be destroying each other without trying."

"We both made mistakes." Liz's voice cracked slightly, but she quickly regained her posture, straightening her shoulders.

He chuckled at the understatement. "Yeah."

"But I never stopped loving you, even for a second. When I was in that bed with Jason…I was thinking about you, and how it would hurt you."

Lucky realized that she had professed her love twice, and he had yet to respond. But was he ready for that? She broke him, and admitting that he still loved her, would be letting her know she still had the power to do it again. "I care about you. I probably always will."

"But we can't be together." She replied. When she bit her bottom lip, he knew he had hurt her, again, by not telling her what she needed to hear. But he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No."

She smiled, and he could tell it was fake, especially when her tongue snaked out to wet her lips, making it clear she was stressed.

"I should go." Her grip tightened on the doorknob, as she began to turn it.

"Yeah." He agreed, his eyes glued to the opening door, and her unmoving figure.

Her lips parted, and for a moment they both wanted her to stay, both felt the longing, the love, hurt, pain, the physical ache of not being able to touch the other, but it passed, and the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 2**

Liz stood in the doorframe, captivated by the sight in front of her. Lucky was splayed out on his back, Cameron nestled in the crook of his arm. Both of her boys were sleeping peacefully, and her eyes brimmed with tears at the sight.

She was almost afraid to breath because she didn't want to mar the perfection. It was very rare that she had the opportunity to see her son with his father anymore, especially like this, both of them so untouched by the world.

Quietly, she closed the door behind her, and placed her purse on the coffee table. Lucky stirred slightly, his head turning so it faced her. Slowly, she stood straight up, and smiled sadly. Her sweet, beautiful Lucky.

Instinctively, she walked over to him, sitting on the small piece of sofa his body wasn't covering, wincing when Lucky moved. She let out a small breath when he seemed to settle back into a peaceful sleep.

Biting her bottom lip, she studied him, dying to touch him. Holding her breath, she allowed her fingers to skim over his cheek.

She told herself it was a bad idea. But those damn lips were so gorgeous, and when her thumb brushed over them, she couldn't help but taste them to. Slowly, she leaned down, and barely kissed him, quickly drawing back when she felt him respond.

Lightly, she touched her own lips with her hand, amazed by the tingle his had left. Gaining the courage, she looked into his gray eyes, her breath hitching in her throat at the look of pure love she saw there.

Immediately, she was standing from the couch.

"Liz..?" Lucky whispered. His voice was hoarse from sleep.

She wet her lips as he slowly removed Cameron from his chest, and placed him on the couch, before standing.

She opened her mouth to explain, tell him that she hadn't meant to kiss him. It had just happened.

Her eyes fixated on his feet, when he lifted her left hand, his thumb brushing over her wedding ring.

"You're still wearing it," He commented. "Why?"

She shrugged, at complete loss of words. She had no idea how to respond to a question like that. Was she suppose to be honest and tell him it felt wrong to take it off, that she felt empty, incomplete without it, him. Or was she suppose to lie, and tell him that she simply forgot in the midst of the stress of the divorce, and causing the brake up of Jason and Sam.

She simply remained silent, foolishly hoping that he might forget about the question.

"Liz?" His voice was insistent, as his hand cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Why?"

Her lips parted to respond, the three forbidden words that either refused to speak dangling on the tip of her tongue.

"Mommy!" Cameron exclaimed, scooting off the couch and running towards her, his chubby arms barely able to wrap around her legs.

Liz's eyes remained locked with Lucky's for a few short moments, before she bent down to pick up the little boy. "Hey sweetie," She greeted her son, warmly, despite all the emotions swirling inside of her. "Did you and daddy have fun?"

Her son's eyes grew wide, as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. We stayed up really late, and watched movies, and ate popcorn, and drunk lots of Mt. Dew."

She smiled, narrowing her eyes at Lucky. "Mt. Dew? Really? Do you have any idea how much caffeine that has?"

He laughed, and she felt warmth spread throughout her entire body at the sound.

"Yes, I am. That's why I was sure to give him a can of it this morning."

She couldn't stop the full fledge grin that formed on her lips. "I'll keep that in mind next time you're picking him up for the weekend."

Mentioning the visitation ruined the mood, and Liz wanted to take Lucky in her arms as she saw the frown setting on his lips. Smiling weekly at her little boy, she insisted, "Why don't you go upstairs and gather some of your clothes?"

Cameron sighed, but did as he was asked, when she released him from her arms. Liz watched Lucky watch Cameron and realized then, more than ever that he truly was that baby's father. Despite Cameron having Zander's lips, it was Lucky's gorgeous, infectious smile that revealed his baby teeth.

"Lucky," She said quietly, his eyes snapping back to hers, leaving her literally breathless when she saw the tears.

"Why?" He asked yet again, his voice harsh and firm, but loving.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Because I love you," She practically screamed.

It was a spur of the moment thing, and Liz wasn't sure who pulled who towards who, or who made the first move. But their lips were smashed together in the most violent, passionate, loving kiss of her life.

Then he was drawing back, his gray eyes wide with shock and disappointment at what they had just done. "We can't." He muttered, bringing the back of his hand up to wipe his lips.

"Lucky…" She pleaded, reaching for him. "I love you. I never stopped." She thought that maybe if she said it enough, it would fix him, her, them, their family.

"I'm not ready to forgive you, Liz." His voice was low, as his eyes disconnected from hers.

She swallowed. She understood his need for space, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Before either of them could say anything else, Cameron came running down the stairs, a bundle of clothes and toys in his arms.

Forcing a smile for the sake of her son, she readied herself for the numerous questions that she assumed he would ask about why they couldn't stay. But they never came, as the little boy simply stood beside her. It was almost as if he sensed the tension between his parents.

"Cam, baby say goodbye to daddy, and go put your stuff in the car. Mommy will be there in a minute." She kindly ordered, watching as her son hugged Lucky, though her ex-lover's eyes remained locked on hers, even after he had released Cameron.

It was clear they were both uncomfortable, and Liz motioned towards the door. "I should go."

Lucky nodded.

"I, ugh, I guess I'll see you Friday when you pick up Cam."

He remained silent, as she turned toward the door. Just as her hand landed on the cool metal of the door knob, she was being turned around, Lucky's lips fusing with hers.

She broke the kiss, startled at the intensity and aggressiveness he was using.

They were both breathing heavy, as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I just had to."

She shook her head. "Don't be. Never be sorry for touching me."

He took a step back, and Liz immediately missed the warmth of his body.

"I do love you Liz. I just need time."

She smiled slightly, as she opened the door. "I know. It's okay."

She closed the door behind her, as she left, pausing for just a second to look at her home. She knew she would be returning. It wasn't possible for it to be any other way. He could try to move on. She could try to love Jason Morgan, but in the end they were it for each other.

"We have an entire lifetime, Lucky. Take all the time you need."

**The End**


End file.
